Harry Potter and the Remote Control
by rock-dobby's-socks
Summary: After Hermione bewitches a TV at Hogwarts, she, Harry and Ron find themselves stuck in TV land. Any suggestions for shows for them to go into please put in reviews. on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is going to work Hermione?" Asked Harry, worried about what the implications of magic-ing a TV might be.

"I'm sure" she said firmly. "Look I've read all about it, and I really want to be able to watch the soaps." Whoever would have thought Hermione Granger of all people would have become addicted to television after a mere six weeks? Because of the magic surrounding Hogwarts, muggle electronics didn't work, but Hermione was sure she had the solution.

After an hour of casting several charms and spells on the television, a red light finally appeared below the screen and she knew that it was done. When she switched it on there was excitement from the entire common room.

"What is that thing?" Asked Lavender Brown, a pure-blood with little intelligence of anything muggle-related.

"It's a television," stated Dean Thomas. "Hey! That means I can watch West Ham matches!"

"As long as it doesn't clash with Eastenders," (which was beginning to start) said Hermione who was staring transfixed at the screen.

"So you can see people…" Started Ron. "You can hear them… Can you touch them?" He asked pointing his finger at the screen.

When Ron touched the screen, rather than touching the glass he felt himself sinking through. It wasn't until his body started to fade in and out of existence that anybody noticed what was happening. Harry only had time to shout "Ron!" before he disappeared completely.

"Where's he gone?" People were muttering all around the room. Even those who had never seen a television before in their lives knew that this was wrong.

"He's on the screen!" Shouted Neville, who pointed out a short ginger boy stood outside the Queen Vic looking very confused.

"Told you it wasn't going to work Hermione," muttered Harry before grabbing her arm and saying "I suppose we're going to have to go in after him."

As Harry touched the TV both him and Hermione (who was still being held by Harry) began to fade out of Hogwarts and into the fantasy world.

Everyone crowded tighter to have a look at what was happening.

"Where are we?" Demanded Ron who looked quite pale.

Hermione looked around, "I thought so, we're in Albert Square," she said matter-of-factly.

"Albert Where? Oh it doesn't matter. I just want to know how we get out."

Hermione frowned. "I have no idea, this wasn't supposed to happen. It must be a side effect from having electronics at Hogwarts."

"Great on-" Ron started, but was interrupted by a very loud redhead.

"RICKY!" The woman shouted while marching across the square. When she spied the three strangers she stopped and turned to them. "Who the 'ell are you lot? And more importantly, have you seen my Ricky? Ricky Butcher?"

Ron shook his head, not knowing what to say to this strange fashion-abomination, but Hermione said in a friendly tone, "Have you tried the Arches?"

"Well of course I bloody 'ave!" Said the ginger, obviously in a very agitated mood.

Just then a big, beefy, balding man stepped out from the doors of the pub. "Arite, keep you're voice down. What d' you want Bianca?"

The woman suddenly became much quieter before saying "I'm looking for Ricky, you seen him?"

While the two Londoners began chatting the three teenagers slipped away. "What was that all about?" said Ron angrily. "We've been here five minutes are we get attacked by some woman with a stupid accent."

"She's from London" said Harry calmly. "That's why she was talking like that. Anyway, Hermione how are you planning on getting us out of here?"

"I have no idea."

Just then Neville shifted on his seat and the television flashed, changing the scene. He pulled out a rectangular object and people gasped.. "Neville…" Said Dean Thomas in a worried voice. "I think you've just changed channel.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves slowly start to disappear in the same way they did when they were sucked into the television in the first place.

When they reappeared Ron sighed. They were in a school, but they weren't back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione? Please tell me we're not where I think we are…" Said Harry slowly with fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry. The worst has happened… We're in… Glee!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This one has some Disney in for JusticeIsBlind13. I'll try to fit as many more of your ideas in as possible in the next chapter, and I promise some cartoon action for taxaswookie in the next chapter =]**

A bell rang and suddenly the hallway that was empty moments ago was now packed with students. "What do we do now?" Asked Ron nervously. At least in that last place they only ran into two people, now there was hundreds of people walking past him as he spoke.

"Anything but sing!" She said, looking more nervous than Ron, but at that moment a girl in a reindeer sweater with dark hair approached them.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over. Come on, I'll show you where we rehearse." The three of them exchanged confused glances. Why did this girl know who they were?

"I think the system must be getting used to us being here," Hermione whispered to the boys as they were led down the corridor and into a classroom.

"So we're… Becoming characters?" Harry whispered back.

"Well, I think it's making them believe we are" she responded. "But I am not singing!"

"I have a feeling we don't have much choice," replied Harry, "maybe if we play out the storyline it'll let us out." Hermione thought for a moment and then agreed.

When they reached the practice room the girl, who Ron and Hermione knew to be Rachel Berry introduced the three of them to the teacher and the rest of the glee club. "Everyone this is," she paused, turning to them. "What did you say your names were again?"

"Erm- He's Harry," Hermione said pointing to Harry, "Ron," motioning to the other boy, "and I'm Hermione."

"They've agreed to join Glee Club. Isn't that great?" Said Rachel enthusiastically.

"Brilliant" muttered a slim blonde sarcastically.

"Well I think it is," said the teacher who introduced himself as Mr Shu. "You're just in time, we were going to do a rendition Don't Stop Believing, we're singing it at nationals. We can see how good you are."

Ron looked confused, and the teacher noticed it immediately. "You've never heard of Journey?" Ron shook his head.

"That's okay," said a slim Asian boy. "You can always dance with me, I can't sing very well so I make up most of the choreography." With that, Ron was being led away leaving Harry and Hermione with Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club.

After going over the lyrics a couple of times, Harry and Hermione finally agreed to just get on with it. "After all, it might be the only way for us to get out of here," said Hermione glumly.

"I can't believe how mean you guys are being!" Complained Lavender. "They're going through enough without you boys… Torturing them!"

"Shut up Lavender!" Said an angry Ginny. "It's not as if we can tell them its us that can change where they are anyway! Plus… It will be funny watching Ron _dance_!"

Harry stood closely next to Hermione as they got into position for the song. It felt like a decade before the music started and they could finally get on with it. Being new members, the group decided it would be a good idea to do the song in duet style. And that meant Harry was up first.

**Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

The boys in the common room could not stop laughing. Golden boy Harry Potter may be good at quiddich, defeating dark lords and having unnaturally unruly hair, but he was not good at singing. When it was Hermione's turn to sing however, they all stopped laughing and watched in awe.

**Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in south Detroit**

**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

"Damn she can sing!" Said Shamus, who had nearly choked when he heard the bookworm's radiant voice.

"Whatever," said Ginny, impressed but engrossed in what she was seeing. "Look at Ron dancing!"

The entire common room burst into fits of laughter again.

When the song ended the bell rang again and they were dismissed. Leaving the classroom they ran into a big beefy boy in a football jumper. "New Gleeks eh?" He said with a twisted smile. "Well you know what that means eh? Slushie Time!"

The entire room began laughing, but Lavender had seen enough. "You boys are so cruel! Why can't we send them somewhere nice?" She grabbed the remote and started to flick through the channels. "Nope, Nope, Nope… There! That seems nice!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around feeling very dizzy. "Where are we now?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know, but it's gorgeous, have you seen the weather?" Said Hermione happily.

They were on a beach, in the early morning with nobody around. The hot summer sun rained down on them causing Hermione to take residence in a nearby sun-lounger.

"Where do you think we are, some kind of holiday show?" Harry asked. "Ah well, who cares anyway. At least there's no singing involved this time."

But there was something much worse than a group of singing teens coming from around the corner. Something much worse….

"Oh my God it's Hannah Montana!" Screamed a group of young girls chasing a blonde girl, across the beach.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Said Hermione angrily. "Just when we found somewhere nice and quiet." She got to her feet as the blonde ran into a changing room accompanied by a short purple girl. "She's not going to be getting out of there soon, let's go."

"We're just going to leave her there?" Asked Ron.

"No." Hermione said sighing. "We're going to go find the person to blame for this mess."

"Well that's you!" Said Harry. "You're the one that brought a TV to Hogwarts in the first place. What's the big deal about Hannah Montana anyway?"

"Babysit every week for a child who is obsessed with the show and you'll find out." She said through gritted teeth. "Five. Hours. Solid. I could have Avada Kadavra'd myself right then and there if I wouldn't have been expelled for it!"

As Hermione led them towards a big house atop the beach Harry went to point out that if she wouldn't be able to be expelled but Ron warned him against it. "She's in a bad enough mood as it is mate." He said glumly.

A tall handsome blonde man answered the door, and Hermione remembered how she managed to survive those long weekends. "Now what can I do for y'all? Are you some of Miley's pals?"

Hermione answered before Ron had a chance to give away that they didn't belong around here. "Yeah… You see the thing is, She's Hannah at the moment and trapped down by the beach by a bunch of screaming fans."

"You know she's- She's trapped whe- She's supposed to be grounded!" Billy Ray obviously had some trouble trying to decide what to focus on first. But with the help of Jackson, a curling iron and a shovel they managed to get her out.

It was late that afternoon when they were finally sent home. Hannah had offered them some tickets to her concert that night but Hermione swiftly denied.

"_Can we maybe go somewhere sane now?" Asked Harry, and within seconds they were transported to another show. _

"_That was strange Harry," pointed out Hermione, once more relived to be somewhere new. "Do you think that what we say controls where we go?"_

"_Hm… Hermione, I've just had a thought. Do you think that the other Gryffindors have the controller?"_

"_That sounds logic-AAAHH!" Hermione was stood staring in fear at something behind Harry. _

_He only needed to look back for a second before he shouted "RUNNN!" And the three of them began running in terror from a giant marshmallow man._


End file.
